The mouse has clearly become the model organism of choice for analyzing and interpreting the reams of data provided by the human genome initiative. The creation of induced mutant mice has become routine; however, the phenotypic characterization of these mice has not kept pace. In addition, it is often difficult for investigators to distribute this important resource to other investigators who request them. Since mutant mice are such an important research tool for understanding human disease and for working towards treatments of disease, Taconic's goal is to form a regional center that would aid in the characterization and the distribution of these mutants. In brief, we intend to refine the resource through the use of a systematic importation, evaluation, improvement and distribution procedure. We will use current barrier and traditional housing to establish and maintain mutant lines of mice imported through the Mutant Mouse Regional Resource Center. These lines will be embryo cryopreserved and rederived to provide mice with a very high standard health profile. We will perform extensive behavioral and pathological phenotyping and microarray technology will also be evaluated as a tool to genetically characterize the phenotypes of mutant mice. The genetic background of the mice will be evaluated and further defined as necessary. Computer databases for mutant mice and cryopreserved embryos will be state-of-the-art and we will use our well-established distribution network to deliver mice to investigators upon request. Our overall objective is to assist in the characterization and delivery of mutant mice to the research community so that such mutants may become even more valuable tools in the elucidation of the mechanisms governing mammalian homeostasis and disease.